


Motus

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Setty's Kink Fics [9]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Dacryphilia, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Junmyeon wants to show Baekhyun that it's okay to cry.





	Motus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eri1485](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri1485/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift to my wifey Novmi but I never posted it like a total idiot!!! So here it is~
> 
> Also it's my first time writing this kind of kink so please please be gentle ^^

The room was the perfect temperature, Junmyeon always made sure of that.

Motus was one of the few places where people were free from the restriction not to show emotion. Inside the four walls of a room, a customer could laugh, scream, and even cry without having to face any repercussions. See, in the world today, in order to keep people under control and they wore these collars that injected them with anti-endorphins to keep them docile. But some of those people knew of a secret place to go where they could be human.

Baekhyun's first visit to Motus had been short-lived. He'd chose to be under Junmyeon's care and their first session had been one of laughter. Baekhyun had a nice laugh and a really cute smile, so Junmyeon hoped that he would visit again. 

Baekhyun's second visit had been one of anger. He had taken off his collar and stomped and screamed and threw furniture around until he was so tired he collapsed on the ground. This was the first time Junmyeon had come into direct contact with him. He had turned off the one-way mirror and entered the room to check Baekhyun's pulse in case something had happened. But, when he did that, he found tears glistening Baekhyun's cheeks and that awoke something in him.

Over the months of Baekhyun's visits, Junmyeon found himself slowly falling for him. He removed the professional distance between them and surely, they fell in love. By day, they wore their collars and acted as if nothing was awry, but by night, they returned to Motus and removed their shackles to become human in the purest of forms.

Tonight, however, it was different. This was because Junmyeon had revealed to Baekhyun that he found him especially beautiful when he cried. It made Junmyeon's stomach tingle. Not in a bad way, but in a way that he knew he could comfort Baekhyun and that Baekhyun felt safe enough to be truly vulnerable with him. It made him feel loved, for some strange reason, and that was why he wanted everything to be perfect.

After checking that the bed was good to go, Junmyeon finally removed Baekhyun's blindfold and smiled. "I requested this for us," he said.

Baekhyun stared at it, and then at Junmyeon, a grin on his face. "I love it. It's so big!" He exclaimed as he tested the edge with his hand. "I didn't know they made beds this big, we can actually sleep next to each other instead of on the floor."

Junmyeon smiled. It had cost him a fortune to even order this. But Baekhyun was worth it. He was always worth it. "I love you," he said and took Baekhyun's hand in his. "And I want to show you that it's okay to be vulnerable."

Water welled in Baekhyun's eyes at Junmyeon's words, he was always a bit more sensitive after removing the collar and Junmyeon loved that about him as well. Reaching up to wipe the first tear from Baekhyun's cheeks, Junmyeon felt his stomach flip. Baekhyun had always been good-looking, but the red tinge always made him even more so. He kissed him then, soft and slow before he lowered Baekhyun to the bed.

Their clothes came off rather quickly, once they were both aware that this would be the only time they'd get to do this safely. Lips crashed, teeth knocked and heartbeats sped faster as each layer was discarded until they were both nude.

Baekhyun's tears had dried up a bit, but when Junmyeon started whispering how important he was to him and how amazing and strong he was, the wet trails started again, this time accompanied with little hiccups and sniffles.

Junmyeon held Baekhyun against his chest, grinding their hard members against each other. He kissed the crown of his head and smoothed his hair. "I love you so much," Junmyeon said over and over until he felt a prickle in his eyes. 

He hadn't expected for himself to become so overwhelmed with love for Baekhyun, but the more they clung to each other, moving their hips and gasping into each other's mouths, the more Junmyeon's eyes stung. He sniffled once, loudly, and Baekhyun paused, to stare at his face.

"Now I see what you mean," he said, eyes puffy and nose tinged pink. He rubbed a thumb over the first hot tear that ran down the side of Junmyeon's face and brought it to his mouth. "You're so pretty like this too, so human."

Junmyeon hummed, letting his own tears fall freely, and pulled Baekhyun back to him. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but somehow Baekhyun had slipped onto his cock and was riding him sensually, sniffling and gasping quietly.

Baekhyun felt so amazing to Junmyeon. So warm and soft, but mostly, Junmyeon just wanted to hold Baekhyun close to his chest and breathe in the scent of his hair and feel his tears fall onto his neck. It felt so intimate, so real, to be this close and this free.

Junmyeon rolled them over, wrapping Baekhyun's legs around his waist as he gazed upon him like he held his entire world in his eyes. Every tear, every salt drop that marked Baekhyun's cheeks were oceans to Junmyeon. His features were mountains and hills and his timid smile, tinged with a hint of sadness was Junmyeon's sun.

He kissed Baekhyun again, heart swelling so big it was going to explode as he canted into him. There was a familiar pull deep in his stomach and the bigger it grew, the deeper Junmyeon plunged. He just wanted to be so close to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun let out a small sob, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Feels good," he groaned and tightened his legs around Junmyeon's waist. 

Another stream of tears raced down his face, wetting his sideburns and Junmyeon kissed those away as well, tasting salt on his lips. He planted his mouth on every surface of Baekhyun's face, his nose, his lips, and then finally his eyelids. He kissed them gently, thanking him for indulging him tonight and for letting this moment feel so incredibly intimate. 

As Junmyeon grew closer, he snaked his arms under Baekhyun and held him pressed tightly against him. Their chests slid over each other, and Junmyeon was aware of Baekhyun's dick between them. He could feel Baekhyun's hand moving between them, bringing himself to climax and it was only when he lifted up a bit, to lock eyes with Baekhyun that he knew this was it.

His hips jerked, finally reaching his breaking point and a garbled cry left his throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, then please let me know by giving kudos and leaving a comment~ They're very much appreciated ^^
> 
> If you want to read more kinks from me, please feel free to submit through the form linked below~  
> [Submit Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSchTUcmfMLGy8bhPL6oZxCWk3L6GkMY2_zN4PznW7cmYfbq0A/viewform)  
>   
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~


End file.
